


I Hope You’re Happy

by CelaenaAelin72



Series: Me Ignoring My Drafts To Write Songfics? More Likely Than You'd Think! [1]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Running Away, Song: Defying Gravity (Wicked), Songfic, Todoroki Fuyumi and Todoroki Touya are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/pseuds/CelaenaAelin72
Summary: Even when he left the dinner table spitting blood and with staples ripping out of his skin, Fuyumi never expected to see her twin brother standing on the balcony of their room. Leaving them all, one way or another.Defying Gravity songfic because this is like perfect for them but I did edit the lyrics just a bit to better fit (hey rhyme!) the situation. This is my first songfic, so...
Relationships: Todoroki Fuyumi & Todoroki Touya
Series: Me Ignoring My Drafts To Write Songfics? More Likely Than You'd Think! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200470
Comments: 17
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for clicking. If I could art, I’d make this an animatic, but I can’t, so... *sads*. If one of you can art PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEASE animate this

With a roar, Endeavour struck, his hand hitting Touya’s face with a sickening, wet squelch. As if in slow motion, his chair tipped backwards, blood flying from his mouth and from the ripped chunks of flesh around it.

_Why couldn’t you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?_

Touya picked himself up, and limped off in the direction of the room he shared with his twin sister. Fuyumi quickly rose and followed him. But despite his injuries, he moved _fast._ By the time she reached their bedroom, he was silhouetted against the rising moon on the small balcony.

_I hope you’re happy_

_I hope you’re happy now_

_I hope you’re happy how you’ve hurt your cause forever_

_I hope you think you’re clever_

”Touya?” she asked tentatively. “Dad wants you to come back to the table.”

”Why should I care what he wants.” The flat, emotionless tone was a bit out of character for the eleven-year-old prone to rages.

”He can make you a hero, like you always wanted.”

_I hope you’re happy_

_I hope you’re happy too_

_I hope you’re proud how you would grovel in submission_

_To feed your own ambition_

”You know he won’t. But you prefer to think about what he can give us, instead of what he will.”

_So though I can’t imagine how_

_I hope you’re happy right now_

“He can make you happy.”

”He’s the reason I’m not happy.”

”Please, Touya. Just come back, say you’re sorry.”

_Touya. Just say you’re sorry. You can still be with the heroes_

_What you’ve worked and waited for_

_You can have all you’ve ever wanted_

“I can’t. I’m going. Jumping. If I survive the fall, I’m leaving all this behind.”

_I know. But I don’t want it._

_No._

_I can’t want it anymore_

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is... not the same_

_I’m through with playing by the rules of someone else’s game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It’s time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes, and leap_

_It’s time to try defying gravity_

_I think I’ll try defying gravity_

_And you can’t pull me down_

“Have you considered how this’ll make us feel? Or do you just want your five seconds of fame?”

_Can’t I make you understand, you’re having delusions of grandeur?_

“It’ll be hard to leave you and mom, but he pays little enough attention to you anyway. I won’t let him repress me any more.”

_I’m through accepting limits_

_Cause someone says they’re so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try I’ll never know_

_Too long I’ve been afraid of losing love_

_I guess I’ve lost_

_And if that’s love_

_It comes at much too high a cost_

“He calls it love, but that’s not love. Not what I wanted these eleven years.” Fuyumi bowed her head.

”And Shouto? You’d leave him to Father?”

”I barely know him. He’s five already, and I’ve barely ever talked to him.”

_I’d sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye, I’m defying gravity_

_And you can’t pull me down_

“Come with me, Yumi. Escape with me.”

_Yumi, come with me_

_Think of what we could do, together!  
_

_Unlimited_

_Together we’re_

_Unlimited_

_We’ll be the greatest team there’s ever been_

_Yumi_

_Dreams the way we planned em_

_If we work in tandem_

_There’s no fight we cannot win_

_With you and I defying gravity_

_Just you and I, defying gravity_

_And they can’t pull us down_

“I’m sorry, Touya. I can’t. I wish you luck and hope you’ll be happy with what you’ve chosen.”

_I hope you’re happy_

_Now that you’re... choosing this_

“And I wish you the same.”

_You too_

_I hope it brings you bliss_

_I really hope you get it_

_And you don’t live to regret it_

_I hope you’re happy in the end_

_I hope you’re happy my friend_

Touya climbed onto the balcony railing. “Look away. I don’t want you to see me die.” Blood was still running down his face.

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western skies_

_As someone told me lately_

_Everyone deserves a chance to fly_

_And if I’m flying solo, at least I’m flying free_

_To those you ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am defying gravity_

_And soon I’ll match them in renown_

_And nobody_

_In all the land_

_No hero that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down_

Touya jumped, and Fuyumi heard a sickening thud. She looked down, and saw him laying prone on the ground, not moving visibly.   
_  
Look at him, he’s wicked!_

_Get him!_  
  
_No one mourns the wicked_

_So we have to bring him down!_

Fuyumi returned to the table with a heavy head and heavier heart, silent tears streaming unrestrained down her face.


	2. Hey Look I'm Making Another Chapter OR Stand A Little Taller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah so im making another chapter with what happened after the previous chapter by popular request its a stronger songfic this one for stronger by kelly clarkson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is nowhere near as good as the first chapter but it’s alright

Touya experienced free fall for a moment, before landing with a wet thump and a crack and a pain in his ankle. But he'd survived the fall, and he was free.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you got the last laugh_

_Bet you think everything good is gone_

Touya rose up, wincing both at the pain in his ankle and where one of the metal staples on his face had nearly ripped out, still gushing blood. He determinedly limped towards the gate.

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come runnin back_

_You don't know me cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

"I'm never going back," he whispered, pushing the gate open. He said it again, clearer this time. "I am never going back."

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

Touya carefully shut the gate behind him, tottering on his one leg, hoping his Quirk could help protect him on the streets where his ankle was lacking.

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

He was on his own, the only person that mattered to him now was himself.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

He was completely over them. Over who? He'd never had any family.

_You heard I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on_

_Over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You try to break me but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Just me myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I've got a new thing started_

Who was Touya? He didn't think he'd heard that name in his life. Oh, the son of Enji Todoroki? Well, good for him, then. But him? He was Dabi.

_Thanks to you I'm not so broken hearted_

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger_

_Just me myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger_

_Just me myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger_

_Just me myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger_

_Just me myself and I_

_What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn’t mean I’m lonely when I’m alone_

_When I’m alone_

He hadn’t been killed. He’d been made stronger. And now he was alone, and he was standing tall as he limped away from his old life, using an old stick as a crutch.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. Should I write any (and I mean any) more, and if so, how much more, and should I make those songfics too or nah if I do write more?


End file.
